


Huffy little spoon.

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: sunggyu isn't sure if being the little spoon is his thing.





	

dongwoo’s arms are tight around sunggyu’s waist, or like– one arm draped around his middle. sunggyu’s unfortunately huffy about it. it’s a bit annoying, sunggyu thinks.

for a change, dongwoo pushed him so he’s the little spoon and sunggyu was more than baffled. he was dumbfounded. he has dongwoo’s firm chest against his back, a protective arm around his waist. it’s different from what he expected.

he used to think that he didn’t like being the little spoon but dongwoo proves him that’s not the case. it’s like when dongwoo suggested rimming. one hour, he was completely against it and the next he was wondering when they could do it again. sunggyu assumes anything dongwoo wants that he doesn’t, he will end up liking it – which must be because dongwoo does things so passionately.

so when dongwoo presses little kisses to the back of his neck, he thinks just maybe he can come to enjoy being the little spoon. dongwoo nips a little on the patch of skin on his shoulder that his shirt doesn’t cover and he shivers.

okay – maybe he can come to like it. it’s warm, it’s cozy and dongwoo, goddamn dongwoo always has a way to make him feel secure. he wanted to be the one to do that dongwoo, but as he’s lying there, lined up with dongwoo – he remembers that a relationship is supposed to be mutual and not one-sided.

when dongwoo’s hand sneak in under his shirt, sunggyu retorts with annoyance and pulls the hand away. ”don’t try anything,” he tells him with a huff. it’s almost as he can hear dongwoo’s smile when a _sorry_ is whispered into his ear.

it makes sunggyu smile. 

dongwoo always makes him smile.

 


End file.
